


Propriety

by dotchan



Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: F/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 14:46:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14357664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotchan/pseuds/dotchan
Summary: Zhuge Liang (style name Kongming) and Yue Ying in a rare romantic moment.Written for the now defunct Musou Kink Meme sometime around 2008.





	Propriety

Yue Ying woke to find herself leaning against Kongming's chest, one arm around her as the other flew over whichever latest scroll he was working on this time.

At once she sat up and began making herself more presentable. "Kongming! What would our men think should they see us acting in such an inappropriate manner?"

Kongming was, of course, unfazed. "They're all asleep." He paused just long enough to steal a kiss while she was occupied with straightening her robe. "Besides, they know better than to barge in while the Master Strategist had his wife in his tent."

She flushed to the roots of her hair, remembering the long debate they had before he could even convince her to stay by her side. She had thought it improper, and bad for morale besides, but Kongming argued in his ever so eloquent way of his that he was his wife, not a woman he bought with coin to provide cheap temporary comfort, and even if she induced feelings of homesickness in the troops that would make them that much more motivated to fight harder. "What of the enemy, my lord?" She rose and made preparations for a fresh pot of tea. "Would they be so considerate?"

He joined her, snaking his arms around her waist. "I've sent them chasing the wind, my dear. They won't be in any position to bother us." He kissed her again, this time on the back of her neck. "Tonight, all I have for company are you and my work." He held her tighter and planted more kisses against her cheek, growing bolder and more indecent. "And you have made it quite clear about how you feel about me overworking."


End file.
